Zaun
Der Zaun diente schon früh zur Einhegung und Umzäunung von Ackerland, Wiese und Privatweide einer Hofstelle bzw. eines Einzelhofes. Er bestand häufig aus Flechtwerk, Brettern oder sogar ganzen Bäumen. Das Recht auf die Umzäunung war eines der wichtigsten Rechte der Hofbesitzer. Beschreibung Der ahd. Flurzaun (*''vada'' = got. faþa) war teils aus lebendigen Hölzern (ahd. hag, hegga, hecka), teils aus totem Holz (ahd. zún) hergestellt. Der Hofzaun (ahd. hovazún) war ein geflochtener Zaun mit einer oben umlaufenden starken Rute Lex Baiuvariorum: etarcartea, daher langobardisch iderzón genannt; vgl. mhd. eterzún - geflochtener Grenzzaun). Dieser Zaun sollte nach der Lex Baiuvariorum (6.-8. Jh.) die Brusthöhe eines mittelgroßen Mannes, nach der Lex Ripuaria (7. Jh.) Kinnhöhe haben. Das Abbrechen des Zaunes war bei Strafe Verboten. Seine Form scheint öfters kreisrund gewesen zu sein. Zur Burg gehörte ein Erdwall mit hölzernem Pfahlwerk. Auch Sonderzäune zwischen den einzelnen Häusern eines Gehöftes kamen vor. Nordeuropa In den altnorwegischen Gesetzen wird zwar kein Hofzaun erwähnt, doch die Umzäunung des bebauten Feldes (anord. garðr) und die Grenze des Heims, die von vier Eckpfählen begrenzt wurde, spielte eine herausragende rechtssymbolische Rolle. Es gab genaue Vorschriften über die Höhe und Stärke der gesetzlichen Umzäunung (anord. lǫggarðr). Gulathingslög 82: þá er hagagarðr rétt felldr, ef þrutir - das Maul des Viehs - taka limi, d. h. die Zweige Magnus Hakonsson, Landslög VII 29: garð skal gera svá hávan, at kann nái undir hǫnd með almanní Die Instandhaltung wurde ebenso eindringlich geboten, wie das Abbrechen (anord. garðbrot) streng verpönt. Das Landesgesetz (Landslög VII 29) unterscheidet vier Gattungen von Zäunen: * 1. Etterzaun * 2. Latten- oder Gitterzaun * 3. Scheitzaun * 4. Baumzaun Etterzaun Der Etterzaun bestand aus aufrechten Pfählen im Abstand von einer Elle, in dem je der dritte Pfahl ein Schrägpfeiler sein sollte. Die horizontale Stange, die die Oberkante des Zaunes bildete und ihm Stärke und eine ebenmäßige Höhe verlieh, hieß anord. jaðarr. Der untere Teil bestand wahrscheinlich aus Flechtwerk. Diese Zaunart diente als Grenzzaun zwischen den Bauernhöfen vgl. adän. iathur - 'Grenze eines Hofes', in den altdänischen Gesetzen. Latten- oder Gitterzaun Der Latten- oder Gitterzaun (anord. rimagarðr) enthielt vier horizontale Latten (anord. rim), die mit Weidenringen (anord. hǫnk) an aufrechtstehende Querhölzer (anord. oki) befestigt wurden. Scheitzaun Der Scheitzaun (anord. skíðgarðr, skíðnagarðr), der in der Moderne in Norwegen die gewöhnliche Umzäunung bildet, hatte zwei paarweis gestellte Pfosten, zwischen die in schräger Richtung Scheite gelegt waren, die durch Weidenringe an die Pfosten gehalten wurden. Baumzaun Der Baumzaun (anord. hagfellugarðr, hagfellisgarðr), gewöhnlich als Grenzzaun (anord. merkigarðr) zwischen den anord. útan garðs liegenden Weiden zweier Höfe angewandt (und als solcher anord. hagagarðr genannt), bestand aus gefällten, nicht entzweigten Bäumen, die so geordnet wurden, dass der Wipfel des einen Baumes über den Stamm des andern gelegt wurde. Neben dem festen Standzaun gab es auch bewegliche Zäune um die Viehhürde (anord. traðargarðr, von trǫð - 'Pferch'); diese ähnelten dem Latten- oder Gitterzaun (anord. grinðr - eigentlich 'Gitter'). Island Auf Island bestand der Zaun aus unbehauenen Steinen (anord. grjólgarðr) oder aus Torf (anord. torfgarðr). Wo die Landstraße auf den Hof führte, sollte nach dem Landesgesetz eine Öffnung im Zaun sein, die mit einem von selbst zuschlagenden Gittertor versehen sein sollte. Dieses "Heck" bestand aus horizontalen Latten, die in aufrechte Querhölzer befestigt waren und durch ein Querband zusammengehalten wurden. Es bewegte sich auf Angeln, die in einen Pfahl festgemacht waren. England In England war der Hofzaun (ags. eodor) in den Gesetzen des König Ine von Wessex († nach 726) vorgeschrieben. Der Zaunbruch wurde streng bestraft. Wie in Deutschland „Etter", so wurde in England ags. eodor die Bezeichnung für das Weichbild (Erscheinungsbild) des Hofes (vgl. die ags. Formel under eodor as für das Hineingehen in Haus und Hof = asächs. under ederos). Auch die Burgen mußten von einem Zaun umgeben sein, der aber später - nach römischem Muster - durch einen Erdwall oder eine steinerne Trockenmauer (ags. weall, von lat. vallum) ersetzt wurde; so war Bamburgh Castle in Northumberland im Jahr seiner ersten urkundlichen Erwähnung 547 von einem natürlichen Zaun von Dornbüschen, einer Hecke, umgeben. Ein beweglicher Flechtzaun für den Pferch war der ags. hyrdel (mit „Hürde“ verwandt). Auch der Viehbrunnen sollte eingezäunt sein. vgl. Aelfreds Gesetze, Einleitung 22: wæterpytt ádelfan and betýnan Für die Wege hatte der Zaun Pforten (ags. geat), für Pfade Treppen zum Übersteigen (ags. stigol = ahd. stigilla). Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 583 f. * Fünf Bücher deutscher Hausaltertümer von den ältesten geschichtlichen Zeiten bis zum 16. Jahrhundert (Internet Archive). (1899). Moriz Heyne. 3 Bände. Leipzig 1899-1903. Bd. I, S. 68, 99 f. 139. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hauswesen Kategorie:Bauwerk